Disagreements
by Floreas
Summary: When Bella Swan finds out she's pregnant, her first thought is how her boyfriend of 3 years, Edward Cullen, will react. He has never hidden the fact, that he does not wish to ever have children. How will they solve their disagreement? ALL HUMAN, a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes made, I'm from Demark, so English isn't my native tongue.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review (: **

**Oh, and i DO NOT own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer has the honour of that.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at the mall with my best friend Alice, a little pixie-like girl with short black hair, who had dragged me out shopping with her _again. _I had a sudden thought that it had been a long time since my last period, so I counted the days on my calendar… 4 days late.

4 days late. My period was _never _late!

I felt my breathing instantly pick up while my thoughts flickered from my boyfriend of 3 years: Edward, to past conversations we'd had about children and finally to where the hell I could buy a pregnancy test.

Alice, that had noticed my panicked expression and my strenuous breathing, grabbed my shoulders and my eyes instantly locked with her worried ones.

"What is the matter with you Bella? You're hyperventilating."

"I'm late Alice. My period is late, L-A-T-E! I can't be pregnant, I just can't!" a few people turned around and looked strangely at me, but at the moment I was so panicky, that I couldn't even find it in me to care.

Alice's eyes, at that now had mild amusement in them because of my outburst, darted around the people around us who instantly turned away.

"Relax Bella!" she led me to a bench and pushed me down to sit on it, since I was still in a bit of a daze. "Now you just take some deep breaths, and I'll go just around the corner and buy you some pregnancy tests, okay?"

"Okay" I said while trying to calm my frantically beating heart. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. No more than 1 minute later, Alice was back with two tests, one in each hand. She stuck them both out to me and I quickly stuffed them in the pocket of my jacket. "Now you go find a bathroom, pee on those sticks and come here" with that she pushed me in the back and I went to find somewhere to "pee on these sticks" as Alice so elegantly had put it.

Afterwards I put the tests back in my pocket, and as soon as I found Alice again she dragged me towards another store, successfully making both me and her forget everything about pregnancy.

When we finally were on our way out of the store, Alice asked what the test had said. "Oh, I completely forget that I had even…" my voice trailed off as I looked at the test. And there, in the middle of the mall my world stopped. Alice, that had grabbed the test from my hands because I had momentarily become a statue, let out a nervous laugh: "Maybe there's something wrong with it? Have you checked the other one?"

I wasn't able to comprehend what she was saying, my thoughts were other places. Edward didn't want to have kids; he had voiced his opinion about that several times. But already now the thought of a child growing inside me, mine and Edward's child, made me feel protective of it. I didn't even have more than 10 seconds to feel happy about this before my thoughts went to Edward's opinion on children, and Alice's voice that at the same time proclaims: "Yep, this one's positive as well."

That same day in the evening, I rang Jasper, Edward's roommate and Alice's boyfriend. I told him that I was pregnant and asked if he would help me tell Edward. "Of course darling" he drawled in his southern accent, "I'll bring him by later".

While I'm waiting for them to arrive, I'm almost puking because I'm so nervous, my stomach aches and I'm feeling really terrible all in all. When they finally enter the door, Edward walks in with a goofy smile on his face, and he is wobbling slightly. Apparently he and Jasper had been drinking a few beers; I think it was Jaspers attempt to loosen him up a bit more.

When I finally got him to sit on my couch, the goofy smile still hadn't left his face. "I need to tell you something Edward"

"Go on" he said. "I.. we're.. You know I love you right? I'm.." I blurted out, I couldn't find the right words to say it. Jasper broke of my ramblings: "What Bells is trying to tell you, is that she's pregnant"

The big stupid smile still didn't leave his face. "Okay" he said, "I actually kind of knew"

Apparently he'd suspected already the day that we had conceived, so much for female intuition!

Jasper says goodnight, and leaves me and Edward sitting in silence on the couch for about 10 minutes. Then Edward begins talking. He says he doesn't think that he is ready for a child, which probably is right, but he will have about 9 months to get used to the idea. He tells me that he still doesn't think that 9 months will change his mind.

In the end he ends up saying that it is my decision, he won't force me to get an abortion, but neither will he force me to keep the baby. "I'll be there for you. No matter what Bella." But he keeps shifting in his seat on the couch, and doesn't really try to hide, that an abortion is what he wants the most.

As soon as Edward leaves for work the morning after, I start crying. I'm extremely upset, because Edward just won't understand that there is a baby inside me, _our _baby. He keeps telling me that it's not even a baby, more a spoonful of jelly. And it hurts to know that he hasn't even considered that it probably has a heartbeat already, so we spent most of the morning arguing. When I finally pull myself together, I call my doctor. I need to confirm the pregnancy and find out what the fuck I'm going to do.

I spend the night weighing the pros and cons. Why oh why does this have to be so difficult?

I haven't talked to Edward since he left for work that morning.

When I get up, I'm hungry and go to find some food, only to find out that I don't really have anything. I must have been too caught up in this whole baby/Edward mess.

As soon as I come home from grocery shopping I start crying again, and I put away all my groceries still crying with tears running down my face. I just feel so unhappy, and I'm still undecided in whether or not to keep the baby.

When I finally drag myself out of the door and to my doctor, my eyes are swollen and red, and when I'm sitting in the waiting room I have to use all of my self-control to keep the tears away. As soon as my doctor, Anna, closes the door to the exam room, I start bawling my eyes out again. While I try to tell the story through my sobs and my straining voice, she places a box of Kleenex in front of me that I eagerly use. When I'm done with the story, she does a quick exam.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I'm afraid that you indeed are pregnant. But you're not that far along."

She cautiously asks me what I'm going to do, and I start sobbing again while I stutter out, that I have no idea. I leave Anna, not really feeling any closer to making my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Chapter 2. The last chapter. If any of the medical stuff is wrong, sorry (: **

**Review! (:**

Now, a month after finding out I was pregnant, I still felt like shit. I've been crying every single day, and Edward is anything but nice in between. He still refuses to acknowledge that what is growing inside me, has anything to do with a baby, that it's just a little bean.

I've decided to tell that I want an abortion, and then see if I change my mind when I see _my baby _on the ultrasound screen.

One day when I'm sitting looking at some pamphlets from the hospital about abortion, with tears streaming down my face, Edward enters my door. Even though me crying has become an everyday occurrence he still comes and sit next to me on the couch, he throws his arm around my shoulder and asks me what's wrong. But as soon as he said it, he sees what I'm holding in my hands. "So, you've decided?" he asks with a small smile on his lips. I punch him in the chest and tells him to leave me alone. I don't look up when he walks to the door, but I can see him in my peripheral vision hesitating with the door open. As soon as I can't hear his footsteps from outside anymore, I break down crying. _Again._

After I had decided to get my abortion done the medical way, I call up the gynecologist's office to make an appointment. Alice had decided she wanted to go with me, and I didn't protest, because I knew I would need the support.

_That is my baby. I made that little thing. _I keep thinking these words to myself as I see my little baby on the screen. _My baby_.

But when the gynecologist is done with the ultrasound and me and Alice are sitting across her, side by side, she begins talking about the procedure of a medical abortion.

I was to take one pill now at her office, and then in two days another one at home. The second pill would cause contractions resulting in a miscarriage. She promised me that the fetus would be dead by tomorrow. Alice drove me home and she comforted me while I cried for 3 hours straight. When my eyes couldn't handle the crying anymore, I closed them, and before I knew it I was asleep.

Saturday morning (the morning after my gynecologist visit) I started to get contractions, and I was breathing through them while crying the entire time.

In the evening I got extremely angry. I was sitting in the couch in nothing but one of Edwards old shirts and a blanket around me. I had had enough of Edwards's sucky attitude and all his stupid comments about our baby being "nothing". I got so mad that I told him he could fuck off and that I didn't want us to be together anymore. Fucking cold bastard. I got up and walked towards the bedroom. I heard Edward saying with a frightened voice: "Sweetheart", and just as he said it I felt something running down the inside of my thighs. I look down, and I'm already standing in a little pool of blood. I looked over at Edward sitting in the couch, where he is sitting looking at a large red spot on the couch that I hadn't even noticed. "Honey" I hear in a tearful voice from the living room – I turn around with the tears running down my face and sneer at him: "Stay away from me! It's started". I swiftly walk towards the window in the bedroom, leaving a blood trail from the pool I stood in before, and curl myself up in a fetal position next to the wall all while crying and sobbing loudly.

Edward comes through the door and he starts crying when he sees me sitting in all the blood, he throws his arms around me, but I try to push him away. "It's not like you even fucking care about me!" I sneer at him, but then I realize he is crying just as much as me, and he keeps whispering: "I'm sorry, so sorry. I always care about you". He holds me locked in his arms and squeezes me a bit tighter, and I finally give up and lean into him while sobbing. He is crying and says to me: "That is our little baby" and we just sit there for 20 minutes crying, until he gets up to find some towels and helps me out in the bathroom. We don't sleep the entire night. We just lay locked in each other's embrace sobbing and crying. Right before I finally fall asleep at 7 in the morning, I whisper to Edward what I haven't told him since he found out I was pregnant.

"I love you" and he says it back.


End file.
